


things you said (while i was sleeping)

by gabolange



Category: City Homicide (TV)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 07:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20224468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabolange/pseuds/gabolange
Summary: Nick and Jen undercover, an early moment.





	things you said (while i was sleeping)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "things you said when you thought I was asleep," originally posted June 2, 2019.
> 
> No beta. Any errors are my own.

***

Nick awakes to the feeling of Trish’s weight shifting the bed beside him. They’d had long but successful day of reconnaissance: jokes over beer with one of Hartono’s lieutenants had earned them an introduction to the man himself. It’s early days, with so much to do, but Nick can’t help but feel they’re on the right track. 

It’s going well. He likes Trish. She’s got good instincts for relationships, knows how to listen to the wives and girlfriends she gets stashed with, but also to what the men say when they drop in, more careless with the women than they should be. She has already proven herself incredibly capable as his partner in this venture--but also a little wry, casting a skeptical gaze at the trappings of their peculiar life together. “Home sweet home,” she’d quipped as they’d walked in today, dropping her bag with a thud at the door. 

Now she climbs into bed on a sigh. It’s not a sound he has heard yet, that low rush of air that heralds fatigue or frustration. He wants to roll over and ask how she is, but they are strangers still, no matter that they share this house and step on each other in the narrow kitchen. Perhaps some kind of comfort will grow between them, but for now they are partners in crime and secrecy, but no more. 

“I hate this,” Trish says to the darkness and Nick tenses.

Should he have known? He remembers the day, the week, the last month. No, there is nothing there. No sign. Just Trish, being a damn good undercover cop. She winds her arms around him and laughs into his ear, and they pretend to be married, and no one is the wiser. It is easy to get up in their fantasy: a perfect life, a perfect wife. 

A perfect team for a perfect setup. 

Isn’t it?

Trish pulls back the covers and slides underneath them. Nick stares at the ceiling for hours and listens to her breathe.

***


End file.
